


Cupid's Stupids

by MadameMeduse



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Badass Ciri, Ciri lives with the Witchers, Ciri ships it, Dating, Doctor Jaskier, Fluff and Humor, Grief, I have no idea how hospitals work, I wrote this for Valentine's Day, Idiots in Love, Jaskier had a cheating boyfriend and deserves a Geralt in his life, M/M, Mention Yennefer of Vengerberg, Minor Injuries, Patient Geralt, Yenn ships it too, bow and arrow, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMeduse/pseuds/MadameMeduse
Summary: Paediatrician Dr. Julian 'Jaskier' Pankratz meets the injured Geralt Rivia and his lovely, sassy daughter Ciri at the Flower Valley hospital. In the end, it seems like Geralt isn't the only one who got hit by (Cupid's) arrow...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 19
Kudos: 173





	Cupid's Stupids

**Author's Note:**

> This is a TwitFic adapted for Ao3. I hope you will like it - you're all my special Valentine's! <3
> 
> Please shower me with a warm wave of kudos, comments, and love!

Julian sighed. It had been a long working day and he was totally ready to leave small children's ward of the Flower Valley General Hospital. But he had nevertheless been dumb enough to answer his work phone, so it was his own fault.

“Yes, Dr Vengerberg?”

“Dr Pankratz. There is a child in the ER that needs attention. She shot her father with bow and arrow.”

Julian nearly choked on his chewing gum.

“Give me 3 minutes”, he yelled. It was his free evening. But holy Melitele, bow and arrow? He loved new experiences.

He arrived at the waiting area of the ER 2 minutes later and relaxed as he saw that there was no visible danger for the child, although she looked a bit pale. The girl had white-blonde hair and was about twelve years old. She still held a bow and grinned broadly as she took a selfie of herself and the man who sat next to her on a plastic chair.

Her father was cradling his arm with his free hand, staring down at the empty form he needed to fill out for registration. A hard thing to do with a pierced shoulder.

Julian nearly toppled over.

The arrow was buried in the most muscular chest he had ever seen in his life. And the owner of the said chest was a breathtakingly handsome man with white hair and – what? - golden eyes. He wasn't as old as Julian had expected and in fact as perfect as a marble statue in a museum.

Dr Vengerberg tapped her foot impatiently, violet eyes blazing.

“Mr Rivia, please, you need to come with me now.”

The man shook his head, his sensual lips pressed into a thin line. His gaze rested on the girl, who shot him an annoyed 'Dad, please!' look.

“Not until you have checked on Ciri. She might have a shock.” The patient had the sexiest dark voice, Julian thought dazedly. The young doctor cleared his throat. The tight, black shirt and the dark jeans trousers Mr Rivia wore weren't helpful at all.

“I'm Dr. Pankratz. I will care for your daughter and Dr Vengerberg can check on your shoulder. We will put you in adjoining rooms, so you won't be far from her.”

The golden eyes stared at him, measured him from head to toe and Julian managed to produce his kindest smile.

Mr Rivia was really a masterpiece of nature. Which was – of course – Julian's professional opinion and had nothing to do with his sad love life.

The white-haired man made a very grumpy noise and rose. The clipboard with the form clattered down to the floor. He suddenly looked embarrassed. 

“I will fill it in for you, Geralt”, the girl named Ciri piped and took it up. She waved him away with her phone. “Chop chop, now. Lambert and Eskel are waiting for an update.”

Julian pointed at the 'No phone' sign on the wall and Ciri pouted but slid the mobile into her pocket. She silently followed Julian into one of the treatment rooms of the ER and sat down at the stretcher, finally leaning her bow against the wall.

Julian searched for indications of a shock but found none.

“What will happen to him?”, Ciri asked and looked appropriately shamefaced. She had obviously tried to play it cool in front of her father. Julian shot her a grin.

“He will get an X-Ray. If it's just the muscle, Dr Vengerberg will pull out the arrow, clean the wound and provide him with antibiotics and maybe a shot. He needs to stay overnight, though.”

Ciri's face fell.

“Oh”, she said and blinked. Then she started filling in the form.

“Everything alright?” Julian's sixth sense told him to enquire further. “Can someone pick you up?”

“No.” Ciri made a face. “I live with Geralt and his brothers, but they're attending a seminar at Cintra. I sent them the pic and they promised to return as soon as possible, but they won't be here until midnight.”

“No other relativeness? Friends?”

“I could call the crazy cat lady who lives next door. Triss is nice, but – I am allergic to cats.”

Ciri pouted. Julian sighed and wanted to go on, but the girl suddenly looked very sad. 

“Geralt's not my real dad. He's my godfather and took me in a year ago after my grandparents died. My parents passed away when I was a baby.”

“I am sorry to hear that”, Julian smiled compassionately.

“Are you happy with your – Geralt and his brothers?”

Ciri bit her lip and smiled, although tears formed in her eyes.

“Very. They let me do everything I want. Well, er – not everything, but-.” She shrugged helplessly. “And now I shot Geralt and I laughed at it first because he looked so dumb.”

A tear rolled down her face and Julian handed her a tissue, taking the clipboard from her. He noticed the Rivia's were living in his neighbourhood. Ciri blew her nose, but the tears didn't stop falling.

“I need to apologize”, she sobbed. “I could have killed him.”

“But you didn't, Ciri. It was an accident. I am sure he will be fine.” Normally Julian refrained from giving such promises, but Geralt Rivia hadn't looked like a man on the brink of death. Just the opposite. “I can check how he's doing and -.”

A heated argument started in front of the door and Ciri rushed out before Julian could stop her.

Geralt Rivia was standing in the corridor, arm in a sling and faced Dr Vengerberg, who was fuming.

“You must understand, Mr Rivia, that I will only release you on your own responsibility.”

“Dad!” Ciri yelled and threw herself into her godfather's healthy arm. The man looked dumbstruck and then a tender smile spread over his face. He hugged her tightly and pressed a kiss to her hairline. “I am so sorry for not paying attention, Dad. And shooting you. I will never do it again!”

“I hope so”, Geralt grumbled, but he kept smiling. “I just needed to take an arrow to the knee – erm, chest, to make you call me 'Dad'.”

Julian's heart somersaulted at the fond expression both father and daughter shared. The young doctor now was sure the girl was in good hands. Geralt Rivia seemed to be not the type of small-town standard dad, but Julian loved the geeky joke the man had just made.

“It's just the muscle and it will heal, Ciri”, Geralt rumbled and looked up to face the doctors. “Got my meds – and you have a math exam tomorrow, young lady. Are you free to go?”

“Ciri is alright”, Julian assured him and rubbed his hands. He realized how tired he felt. “Just a fright, not a shock.”

“Thank you, doctor”, Geralt answered with his deep voice, nodded and then led Ciri away towards the exit. Julian stared and thought no one would notice. He returned into reality when Dr Vengerberg elbowed him and rose her perfect brows. Julian blinked.

“What?”

The woman rolled her eyes.

“Pulled the arrow out by himself. Stubborn. Idiotic. Just your type.”

“Excuse me?”, Julian puffed. “I am a professional. I would never -.”

“I know that, J.P. .” Dr Vengerberg ogled him with a saucy smile. She didn't miss the opportunity to use one of his nicknames. Luckily, Yennefer only did that when they were alone. “But he wasn't your patient. He was mine. Plus - the girl forgot her bow. You better hurry. It's your free evening, after all.”

Julian flinched and looked back into the treatment room. Indeed. The bow. He had never left the hospital faster than on this lovely summer evening.

Ciri's bright hair was easy to spot at the parking lot. She was scolding her father, pointing at him with her index finger.

“Geralt, really? You can't walk. Let's call another cab. How can you be so, so – not an adult?”

Julian grinned at that and Geralt Rivia's annoyed face.

“Don't make a fuss, Ciri.” The white-haired man shook his head and then turned to meet Julian's gaze. “Doctor, what can I -.” Geralt spotted the bow and his confusion trailed off. He smiled again and Julian's knee felt like butter in the sun.

Ciri snatched the bow from Julian's hand. Her voice was feral.

“Dr. Pankratz, tell him he can't walk!”

“You can't walk”, Julian echoed.

He realized he sounded like a parrot and blushed. Oh no. But Geralt just smirked. Thank the gods.

“Last I checked, I had two healthy legs and only one damaged arm”, Ciri's godfather murmured and moved his shoulders to show he was fine. The fabric of his shirt stretched over his broad chest and Julian offered without even thinking:

“I could walk you home.” Two pairs of eyes stared at Julian, one golden, one lime green. Both of them very amused. Oh no. Again. “I mean, it's my free evening. Saw your address on the form. We are practically neighbours. I live at Metinna Square.”

“Then you are allowed to walk us home.” Ciri gave Julian a queenly nod and shooed the men forward. “You can move now, Geralt. Did you forget I have a math exam tomorrow?”

Geralt shook his head over his god-daughter's behaviour, but is was good-hearted and fond.

“You, young Ciri, are a menace”, Julian laughed and she nudged his arm playfully as they walked down the street. Geralt found his place at his daughter's other side. “Do you get everything you want?”

“Nope”, Ciri responded dryly, stressing out the 'p' with delight. “I wanted a dog. Geralt gave me a bow. We all know how it ended, don't we?”

Julian's and Geralt's eyes met over the girl's head and Geralt whispered, loud enough for Ciri to hear.

“I am very proud of her. But don't tell her or her head will explode.”

“I won't tell a word”, Julian 'whispered' back and Ciri laughed out in delight. She pulled out her phone and started texting, evading all street lanterns with ease.

“So”, Geralt asked without even batting an eye. “Paediatrician, right? A hard job.”

“I love it”, Julian stated and smiled broadly. “But true, it's a hard job. I moved here from Oxenfurt last year to take it a bit slower.”

“Ah, the city of poetic love.” Geralt said dryly and Julian nearly crashed into the lantern Ciri had just orbited. “How do you like the mountains?”

“They're lovely. And Flower valley is nice and calm. But sometimes I miss the music and my old band.”

“Doctor and musician? I am impressed”, Geralt grinned. There definitely was a teasing undertone in his voice. “How does a universal genius end up here?”

Julian blew away a lock of dark hair that shadowed his eyes. He stared at the pavement but pulled himself together. The other man's eyes were too beautiful to evade them.

“Bad breakup. Sensible topic. My ex cheated on me.”

“Sorry.” Geralt winced sympathetically. “For being too blunt.”

“Well, you can feel sorry, but only for him.” Julian decided it was time to go the full monty. It wasn't a problem to be out in a city like Oxenfurt, but Flower Valley was another thing.“He clearly was an idiot. - So, what do you do for a living?”

Geralt didn't even blink when he heard the pronoun Julian had just used. The young doctor sent another prayer of thanks to Melitele.

“My brothers and I are mountain guides. We own a small firm – company trips, survival training and so on”, Geralt said and sounded immensely proud.

“That's very exciting”, Julian admitted and suppressed the need to fan himself. Imagining Geralt Rivia in hiking shorts and boots was just too hot. “So I could hire you for a special experience?”

“You could hire him for a date”, Ciri said drily, not looking up from her phone

Her face was as innocent as a lamb's. Now it was Geralt's time to nearly run into a hydrant and blush. Julian found it adorable. “He's been single since forever, Dr P!”

The men stared at each other. Julian gulped down the lump in his throat. His heart was beating way to fast now.

“Well”, Geralt smiled. He fondled his arm sling awkwardly. “It seems like Ciri wants to play Cupid. Arrow and everything.”

Julian stifled a laugh at that.

“As far as I know, she will need to shoot me, too”, he pointed out and feigned fear. Ciri observed him for the corner of her eyes.

“I would totally do that, Dr P." The girl grinned and Geralt sighed desperately, but his eyes were still kind and amused as he addressed Julian again:

“So, Dr Pankratz. Shall we get a cup of coffee tomorrow? To save your life from this serious threat?”

“The name is Julian – or Jaskier if you like. And I would love to have coffee with you.”


End file.
